


fore you

by hyungkiss



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Hyungki, M/M, drabble sorta, fluff?, im miserable, just pure hyungki fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungkiss/pseuds/hyungkiss
Summary: forehead touching. forehead kisses.kihyun would never admit it out loud but he's always been a sucker for both. especially when it involves his boyfriend.





	fore you

**Author's Note:**

> \- proofread like. twice but im q convinced there r still some typos/errors left but ;-;;; ignore them..... :|  
> \- wrote this at like in the middle of the night n im all up in my hyungki feels byeeeee

forehead touching. forehead kisses. 

kihyun would never admit it out loud but he's always been a sucker for both. especially when it involves his boyfriend.

the first time it happened neither kihyun or hyungwon actually expected it. hyungwon was  
dashing around their shared room, gathering all of his books in a rush as he was late for his morning class. kihyun was sitting on the edge of their bed, just quietly observing the younger panicking and chuckles softly to himself.

"i told you to set an alarm."

hyungwon let out an exasperated sigh. "i fell asleep and forgot. cut me some slack, hyun."

kihyun smiled and walked towards the taller male, calming him down with a back rub. he leaned against the door frame, waiting for hyungwon to put his shoes on so he could send him off and get on with his own day. after what felt like an eternity, hyungwon finally stood up, checking his appearance one last time in the mirror beside the door.

"alright, i'm off. text me when you're leaving later, okay?"  
"you know i will," kihyun rolled his eyes jokingly. "don't fall sleep in cl--"

smooch.

kihyun stood frozen with a startled look on his face, trying to process what was happening. when he was finally snapped back to reality, he noticed that he wasn't the only one taken aback. hyungwon had his mouth slightly dropped open when he realised he had unthinkingly dropped a kiss on the smaller male's forehead. kihyun laughed, his eyes forming crescents; a rosy blush tinged his cheeks.

"go. you're gonna be really late if you don't leave now."  
"i-uh," hyungwon stammered.

kihyun pressed his lips together. he stood on his tiptoe and brushed a kiss across hyungwon's forehead. "go now, idiot," pushing his boyfriend out the door while laughing to himself again.

hours later when they're both back in their room, relaxing in bed after a long day, hyungwon kept thinking about his accidental forehead kiss and how kihyun did the same to him. he unconsciously started tracing lazy patterns along kihyun's arms; not realising that the latter was staring at him, practically burning a hole through his face.

"shut up."  
"i never said anything."  
"i can hear your loud thinking and it's annoying me. stop that."

hyungwon clicked his tongue and mumbled something about kihyun being as annoying as him, receiving a soft punch to the chest by said person. 

"i don't mind, you know? what happened earlier. i thought it was cute," kihyun said timidly after a moment's silence. hyungwon looked at kihyun as if he had grown a second head. "really?"

"i will literally beat you up if you utter a single word about this to ou-.." he was cut off midsentence by hyungwon, who placed a rather sloppy kiss right in the middle of his forehead. this time it was kihyun's turn to look at his boyfriend as if he was an alien. he hummed in content and rested his head against hyungwon's chest for a deep hug. 

kihyun felt the same warm feeling in his insides just like he did after the first forehead kiss. it was a lovely feeling, he definitely can’t deny it. though he wouldn't admit it either. it made him feel secure; his heart instantly bursting into a glorious song caused by the gentle touch. 

it was safe to say that hyungwon never stopped giving him forehead kisses after their small talk that night. it was like an unspoken habit now; always felt like something was missing if hyungwon forgot to kiss him in the morning or when he leaves for class.

it's been a year since they started dating and kihyun would still choose forehead kisses as his favourite in a heartbeat if anyone had asked.


End file.
